Spiran Adventure
by chaostraveler
Summary: Anyway, this is basically a self insert... The usual stuff, with my own take on it, don't like, don't read, the end. Andrew is a student in high school and his life sucks. When he gets the chance to be a great person he jumps at it. He finds friendship and even romance. But is the road to being the hero the way it's painted to be? TidusxYuna, OCxRikku. Rated T just in case.


**A/N: Hey guys, I had to revamp this story, my earlier chapter sucked... So anyway, I know that this will be a complete cliche beginning, but I will make it an original story. Now before people start screaming bloody murder of copy right, I do mention another fanfiction, and it really is one of my faves, so to DarkWarriorIncarnate, I hope you don't mind that I mentioned your story in here. Also, I own absolutely nothing from Final Fantasy X, all I own is my plot line and my OC, Andrew. Anyhow, enough rambling let's get to it! ENJOY! \(^_^)/**

Prologue

Zanarkand, The City of Souls, The Holy City, you pick. As I look at the pyreflies dancing their mysterious dance, I reflected on the past few months, and how I changed. I was no longer the introvert I used to be. I also lost a considerable amount of fat, in exchange for muscle and strength. And I am proud to say, that I actually have a girlfriend. I turn to look behind me, at my friends sitting around the fire, trying to get some warmth, and my eyes instantly drift to her, she sits quietly, which is unusual, however it doesn't surprise me, for most of this journey has been unusual. She looks into my eyes and smiles, and that alone sends warmth into my body, knowing that there is someone who cares for me. I smile back at her, and turn back to look at Zanarkand. I hear a rustling from the side, and turning toward the noise, I see Tidus walking towards me. He stops next to me, and I ask, "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah… not really..."

"I can't truthfully say I understand, but I promise you, we WILL find a way..."

He looks at me and smiles sadly, "Hey, I know. I have a feeling that we will find out a lot in this place… Listen Andrew, can I ask you a favor?"

I look at him, surprised, "Of course man, you don't need to ask!"

"If you ever get home, can you tell everyone what happened?"

"You got it man!"

"In that case..." I prepare myself. Even though I know what he's about to say, I still can't wait to hear him say it for real: "Listen to my story… actually our story… this may be… our last chance.." I let his words wash over me. I was surprised that he included me in his famous line. I decide to reminisce, and tell you my story… a story I myself can hardly believe… it started a year ago…

The school year did not start as I hoped it would. As a result, I returned to a state I thought had left me, the constantly angry, introverted me. The only respite I had was books, music, and video games, mainly the Final Fantasy series. The first ever Final Fantasy I ever played was the Final Fantasy 10, and it still remains my favorite. When I got home from school, I was in such a bad mood, that I just wanted something, anything to calm me down. I decided to play a bit of FFX, so I popped the disc into my ancient PlayStation 2, and waited… and waited… and waited. At this point, I knew that something's not right. I mean, sure, the thing would sometimes freeze up, but it didn't seem like it would be doing so anytime soon… I dunno, I guess I'll restart the system, that usually works. As I stand up, I notice that the screen changed and was now brilliant white.

"What the..." I think to myself, "that is unusual..." I hear a giggle next to me which freaks me out, because I am home alone, "JEEZ HOLY MOTHER YELLOW PANDAS!" I scream as I literally fly from my chair, "Who are you?" Even as I say this, I already know the answer, this boy in a purple hoodie with the hood over his face is famous.

"I feel that you already know the answer..."

"Still doesn't really make sense, but I'll roll with it… So, since an apparently-real-character-from a fictional-story appeared in my bedroom, is this going to be one of those cliche teleports to Spira?"

Bahamut stares at me: "Yes, pretty much, but how did you know?"

I smile: "There is a ton of fanfiction with this type of beginning… The Dark Warrior Saga for one… that one is the best… anyway, I guess adventure awaits?"

Bahamut smiles and nods, "I guess you could say that, are you ready?"

I shrug, "As ready as I'll ever be I guess..." I notice a swirling vortex of colors, "through here?"

"Yes..."

"Alrighty, here goes..." I say as I walk into the portal.


End file.
